Suicide
by Park Senna-ssi
Summary: Donghyuk tidak tahu apa tujuan dia hidup di dunia ini #Donghyuk #Jiwon #JiDong #iKON #Yaoi
**SUICIDE**

 **Main Cast:**

Kim Donghyuk

Kim Jiwon

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Disclaimer** : Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Warning** : Yaoi, Typo, Cerita membosankan, Alur cepat, ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada satu pertanyaan yang selalu muncul dikepala Donghyuk setiap hari. Selama dua puluh tiga tahun hidupnya di dunia, ia tidak menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Meskipun begitu, Donghyuk tidak berniat bertanya pada orang lain. Orang-orang pasti menganggapnya sinting.

'Untuk apa aku hidup?'

Satu pertanyaan dengan beribu jawaban. Mungkin kalian bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan mudah, tetapi tidak dengan Donghyuk. Ia selalu berpikir, 'bukankah kita hidup untuk mati?'. Semakin lama Donghyuk berpikir, semakin banyak juga pertanyaan lain muncul dibenaknya.

Menurut Donghyuk, kehidupannya tidak menarik sama sekali. Dia tidak pernah bahagia. Ani. Sejujurnya Donghyuk tidak ingin bahagia. Semua yang ada di dunia pasti memiliki hal yang berlawanan. Ada gelap, ada terang. Ada hitam, ada putih. Ada susah, ada senang. Begitupun dengan kebahagiaan, pasti ada kesedihan. Maka dari itu Donghyuk tidak ingin bahagia, karena dia tidak ingin merasakan kesedihan.

Sekarang yang Donghyuk rasakan adalah kesepian. Ia hidup di panti asuhan. Ia tidak pernah memiliki keluarga. Bahkan teman pun ia tidak punya. Selama hidupnya, ia selalu sendirian. Tidak ada satupun orang yang mau mengadopsinya. Donghyuk pergi dari panti asuhan, berharap kehidupannya akan membaik.

Dalam satu minggu, ia melakukan lima perkerjaan yang berbeda. Mencuci piring disebuah restoran, membagikan koran setiap pagi, menjadi kasir disebuah mini market, membersihkan tempat warnet, dan menjadi tukang angkut disebuah toko. Semua itu dilakukannya demi melanjutkan hidup. Suatu hari muncul pikiran yang belum pernah terlintas dikepalanya. 'Untuk apa ia melanjutkan hidup disaat ia ingin mengakhirinya?' Donghyuk menghela napas, 'mungkin sudah saatnya aku berhenti.'

Pada saat tengah malam ketika ia sedang mengepel lantai disebuah warnet, Donghyuk tidak sengaja melihat sebuah website dikomputer yang belum sempat dimatikan. Sebenarnya ia tidak peduli, tetapi matanya mengangkap kata-kata yang sering ia pikirkan akhir-akhir ini. 'Bunuh diri.' Website itu berisi orang-orang yang bercerita apa yang membuat mereka ingin bunuh diri.

'Suamiku menikah lagi dengan wanita lain', 'Aku memiliki Ibu yang sangat temperamental, ia selalu memukulku setiap hari', 'Aku gagal masuk ke Universitas yang diinginkan Ayahku, ia pasti akan membunuhku, lebih baik aku bunuh diri', 'Aku selalu dibully teman sekelasku, aku ingin mengakhiri ini semua' dan keluhan-keluhan lainnya.

Donghyuk membaca keluhan mereka satu persatu. Dihalaman paling bawah website itu tertulis pertanyaan. 'Menurutmu hidup ini memuakkan?' Donghyuk terdiam. Ia menggerakkan kursor dan mengklik 'ya'. Lalu muncul pertanyaan lainnya 'Apakah anda ingin mengakhiri ini semua?'. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Donghyuk mengklik kolom 'ya'. Selanjutnya muncul tulisan 'jika anda ingin mengakhiri hidup anda, datanglah ke tempat XXX. Kita akan bunuh diri bersama.'

.

.

.

Donghyuk melangkahkan kakinya tanpa ragu. Ia melihat dari kejauhan beberapa orang masuk ke tempat itu. Semua ekspresi mereka putus asa, tidak ada senyum sama sekali. Donghyuk menghirup napas panjang, sebentar lagi semua masalahnya akan selesai.

"Eumm… Jogiyo…." Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya. Donghyuk membalikkan badan. "Apa kau akan masuk ke tempat itu?" Orang itu menunjuk tempat tujuan Donghyuk.

"Ne."

"Apakah kau…."

"Ne." Donghyuk mengerti maksud orang itu. Pasti namja didepannya ini juga ingin masuk ke tempat itu. "Ayo." Donghyuk mengajak namja itu berjalan bersama.

"Ah… Namaku Kim Jiwon" Kata orang itu canggung.

"Aku Kim Donghyuk."

"Eumm… Donghyuk-ssi. Apa yang membuatmu kemari?"

Donghyuk menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Jiwon juga berhenti. "Aku rasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya." Lalu ia berjalan kembali.

.

.

.

Ketika Donghyuk masuk ke tempat itu, kesan pertama yang ia dapat adalah sunyi. Tidak ada suara sama sekali. Tempat itu berupa aula besar yang hanya memiliki sedikit jendela. Beberapa orang sudah disana, tidak ada satupun yang berbicara. Donghyuk berjalan ke pojok aula itu, diikuti dengan Jiwon. Tak berapa lama kemudian, muncul seorang ahjussi berumur sekitar lima puluh tahun.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Park Cheol imnida." Ahjussi itu melihat orang yang ada disana satu persatu. "Sebentar lagi masalah kalian di dunia ini akan selesai. Aku sudah menyiapkan cara agar kita bisa pergi dengan tenang. Aku harap kalian dapat menunggu sampai tengah malam nanti."

.

.

.

Donghyuk menghela napas, Ia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Jiwon tidak berhenti berbicara. Namja itu mengatakan lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu dan selalu bertanya hal yang tidak penting.

"Donghyuk-ssi, apa kebahagiaan terbesarmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah bahagia." Donghyuk terdiam sebentar. "Aku hidup sendiran. Aku tidak punya keluarga."

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. Lalu Jiwon mulai membuka suara. "Apa kau tahu kebahagiaan terbesarku?"

"Mollayo.." Jawab Donghyuk malas

"Uri eomma. Kebahagiaan terbesarku adalah menjadi anak eomma-ku" Kata Jiwon sambil tersenyum. "Eomma-ku adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah aku lihat, dia sangat sayang padaku. Aku sering berbuat salah padanya dan Eomma selalu memaafkanku. Aku juga memiliki hyung. Walaupun kami sering berkelahi, tetapi dia sangat baik padaku."

Donghyuk menolehkan kepalanya ke Jiwon yang sedang berada disampingnya, ia mengerutkan dahinya. "Jiwon-ssi…"

"Ne?"

"Sepertinya hidupmu sangat bahagia."

"Tentu saja."

"Kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Ne?"

"Hidupmu seperinya tidak ada beban sama sekali. Lalu kenapa kau datang ke tempat ini?" Donghyuk menunggu jawaban Jiwon yang sekarang sedang menunduk. Ia heran kenapa orang yang hidupnya bahagia seperti Jiwon datang ke tempat seperti ini.

"Aku ke sini karena ingin bertemu dengan seseorang" Nada suara Jiwon terdengar serius.

"Keurayo?"

"Donghyuk-ah…"

'Eo? Kenapa orang ini menggunakan banmal (bahasa tidak formal)? Seperti sudah lama kenal denganku saja.'

Jiwon menatap mata Donghyuk dalam. "Keumanhaja…"

"Ne?"

"Keumanhaja…. Jebal…." Sekarang wajah Jiwon terlihat sedih. Donghyuk semakin tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan orang didepannya ini.

"Jangan bunuh diri… aku mohon…" Jiwon meneteskan air matanya.

Donghyuk terpaku. Ia menatap mata Jiwon. Donghyuk tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya Jiwon, tetapi entah kenapa ia merasa namja bermata sipit itu sangat tulus.

"Sudah terlambat. Tekadku sudah bulat." Tenggorokan Donghyuk tercekat, rasanya ingin menangis. Ia baru kenal Jiwon beberapa jam lalu dan namja ini sangat peduli padanya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Donghyuk-ah… Aku mohon jangan bunuh diri…."

Tanpa sadar Donghyuk meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh, menunggumu dari pagi hingga malam untuk memastikan kau tiba di rumah dengan selamat. Kemarin malam, aku tidak sengaja melihatmu membuka website itu dan melihatmu menjawab pertanyaan itu. Hatiku sangat sakit…."

Jiwon mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap air mata Donghyuk. "Aku tahu bagaimana kehidupanmu, aku juga tahu perjuanganmu untuk bunuh diri tidak akan menyelesaikan apa-apa. Ikutlah bersamaku, Donghyuk-ah, kita keluar dari sini dan mulai dari awal."

Donghyuk terdiam. Sebetulnya inilah yang sangat ia butuhkan selama ini, orang yang peduli padanya dan sekarang ia sudah menemukannya.

"Tapi aku tidak mempunyai keluarga" Kata Donghyuk pelan.

Jiwon tersenyum, pola pikir Donghyuk sudah berubah. "Tenang saja, keluargaku akan menjadi keluargamu juga."

"Aku juga tidak mempunyai uang…."

"Aku menyukaimu, bukan uangmu."

"Aku juga tidak-"

"Donghyuk-ah, berhentilah. Kita bisa membicarakan itu setelah keluar dari sini."

Donghyuk menganggukkan kepalanya. Jiwon berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya, "jja… Sebentar lagi tengah malam…" Donghyuk menyambut tangan Jiwon dan berdiri.

Itu pertama kalinya Donghyuk merasa bahagia, ia tidak peduli jika nantinya ada kesedihan. Sekarang Donghyuk bisa tersenyum karena ia sudah mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya selama ini. 'Untuk apa kita hidup?', jika ada yang bertanya seperti itu, Donghyuk akan menjawab 'aku hidup untuk bahagia, karena aku pantas mendapatkannya.'

.

.

.

 **END**

*note 1: no edit, maaf kalo jelek + aneh

*note 2: di Korea ada website bunuh diri beneran

*note 3: banyak pesan moral dari ff ini

Review juseyoonnggg~


End file.
